


Hot town, summer in the city

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically save for the first half in chapter 1 this is just a big ol, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, But overall, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, IfYouKnowWhatIMean, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex with a stranger, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sobbing, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, btw the nipple clamps are just make shifts, butt plug, caring dom!louis, fantasising out loud, harry is thirsty and louis gets him something to drink, shy sub!harry, they are talking about a memory of when harry used a, they used something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: Harry is 19 and should be living his best life this summer, hooking up with dudes to left and right. Preferably dudes that can ring his kinky bell.This sadly does not seem to happen.Just as he is about to give up, he enters a bar and exits it with a guy named Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for 4 years, I shit you not. It´s about fucking time I finish it. Enjoy! 
> 
> And please leave kudos if you like it, and comments if you want to tell me something or ask me anything! I happily accept critique!

 

Ok, so there had been two pretty rough weeks. Two pretty rough weeks, consisting of very little sleep, very much alcohol and a great lack of decent food. It felt like he had treated his body a bit wrong for a bit of a long time now, but at the same time, what the fuck! It was summer, he was celebrating his first, real, grown up summer vacation, and his friends was doing the same. So. Of course there had been too little sleep, too much alcohol and a pretty significant lack of decent food!

 

Because they might be real grown ups now, a whole of 19 years on this planet, but their brains just had a little delay. Ok? It happens. They will catch up eventually, leaving the partying behind, getting settled, having babies and significant ones and maybe dogs and big summer houses by the ocean, and then, they would all look back at these kind of days and wish they had them all in their hands again.

 

Harry were sure of it. They would grief these happy, carefree partydays so so much.

 

Because he loved his happy carefree partydays. So much. Wow, so much. He loved them. He loved spending all his money on drinks and unneccessary cab rides home, he loved fleeing from drunk homophobes wanting to fistfight "that longhaired gay one", he loved waking up hung over the day after, and he definitely loved sleeping it off at the beach, day after another, with no exciting crush from yesterday to fill his thoughts with, or even a quickie in a trashy bathroom to remember, but instead only listening to all of his friends sharing their prosperous nights containing Lisa and Sabrina and Vikky and Becca and Daphne and Rosalinda and Rosalie and Rosie - and all the girls just seemed to melt apart at this point.

 

Wow. He loved it.

 

...

 

When he was 14 and realized he never would reach to the point where a Rosalie were more interesting than a Robert, he accepted it. And then his best friend accepted it. And then his parents did. And the rest of his friends, and that was just the way it was. No big deal.

 

When he searched for porn, and realized that two guys humping each other wasn´t quite enough for him, because he always ended up writing things like "rough" or "spanking" or "daddy" in the search tag, he didn´t really think twice about it. He would always get a lot of results so that would mean it was pretty normal. No big deal.

 

At 15, he got his first boyfriend. They didn´t really get around to do much stuff before it ended, but it was all so new, so intriguing, that his thoughts about being treated in a certain way never really had time to reach the surface. It was all so amazing anyway and he kinda forgot about it.

 

Then they broke up after only 4 month, because his boyfriend didn´t really feel in love with Harry anymore, and Harry was ok with that. Went on with his life. Were positive that there would be more fish in the sea. No - Big - Deal.

 

At 16 he got his second boyfriend.

 

He also lost his virginity and kinda had an second awakening in the realization that he needed more than handjobs and blowjobs and a dick up his ass or reversed, to feel really satisfied. That relationship though, was he the one ending. Not after only 4 month, because he was so in love, so so much in love, and he really tried to push away the weird bits in his head, and just go for normal... But after nearly a year and a half, him still being so so much in love, they parted ways. Harry with a dull feeling of never being able to meet someone able to match what he seemed to want, and his boyfriend with the promise to never ever ever tell anyone what Harry numerous times, always with a confused and mortified look on his face had asked of him. Sometimes his boyfriend had tried meeting Harry´s needs, ending up with with Harry enjoying the shit out of himself, the boyfriend freaking out quite a bit, and the end result was tears and shame and more tears and shame, from both of them.

 

It kinda begun being a big deal.

 

And now he was 19, going on 20, with no nice and kinky, or even a normal boyfriend, to be happy with. Sure there were dating sites, he had been recommended to sign up on them by so many people, even his own mother. But in order to find what he wanted, he would probably need to sign up to "Kinkyweirdoslooksforlove dot com" or something like that, and he didn´t want to. He really really didn´t want to. He had the biggest hope of meeting the Love Of His Life at the same bars his friends managed to chat up all those girls night after night after night, but to be honest, his hopes were fading.

 

...

 

He had told his friends he would have a quiet night in tonight. He told them he needed the sleep, which was no lie, and exactly at ten thirty pm he turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

 

The day had been the hottest day in Britain in 27 years and Harry was not surprised, he had after all been padding around in his own sweat the whole day. Sadly enough, that fact also meant that the night following the day, was accordingly the worst in 27 years to chose for getting in bed early.

 

He had been lying absolutely still for about 15 minutes, yet he was sweating so much it felt like he was drenching the sheets. He had turned his pillow over 8 times, and the new side was never as cool as he had hoped it would be. He had tried to cover his body with a simple sheet instead of a duvet, but it was too hot, to suffocating to use even just that. He was now lying naked in his bed, on top of damp sheets, limbs streched out like a starfish and yet he felt like a dog trapped in a car on a sunny parking lot.

 

He needed to get out.

 

He knew it may be stupid, he and his body and his brain needed the sleep, but he tried to be resonable and realize that he could sleep another night. A more cool night.

 

So he got up. He stood in a nice cool shower for almost 15 minutes before feeling at least a little refreshened, and then, as slowly as he could, to not break out in another sweat, he got dressed - and made the totally unlogic decision to visit a bar. He just needed to get his mind off the fucking heat, if he couldn´t get it away from his body and thought it would be done with a couple of beers in his body and people to look at.

 

He thought about calling his friends, to meet up with them. It´s only half past eleven, they probably hadn´t even left home yet.

 

But he didn´t do this to party. He did it to get through the horrible hot night. That, he could do on his own. He had put on a pair of his favourite black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and then, despite them laughing him right in the face, he shoved two condoms and a small package of lube down the right back pocket on his jeans. He had been bringing those kind of items to the nights out for several weeks now, and they never had been touched, not even gotten close to being ripped open. He ignored the imaginary laughter and left his flat.

 

...

 

It´s a quarter past two on a Wednesday night, on a crowded night club in London in the middle of July, during the biggest heat wave Britain has seen for many years. Harry finishes his third beer and this time goes for a fruity non alcoholic drink instead. The bartender looks confused and asks twice if it should be non alcoholic and Harry nods and smiles politely both times.

 

He feels miserable. It´s like... it´s not fun anymore. This night right here is not fun to begin with, and those neverending party nights he just had been through with his friends... well, they had been fun in the beginning, when he actually thought that the future was his, and the world was his oyster and all that.

 

But now... Sadly, now he just feels bitter. And lonely. Like an old cranky grey-brown-beige man, that kind who kicks puppies because they are nibbling happily on his slippers.

 

Lost in those sad, and maybe a tad bit self-pitying thoughts, he finds his eyes fixed on some innocent human beings bum. He knows that he really should stop ogling that bum but he´s so tired, and so warm and so sad and exhausted that he just can´t muster enough will to stop.

 

He can tell it´s a nice bum though. And that it´s a man´s bum, even though it´s so round and perky it could easily go for a woman´s.

 

Harry sighs, and at last averts his eyes, only to rub them and finish the last of his drink.

 

He needs a piss. And then he seriously need to get home. He had zero to little hope to meet someone tonight, he really did get down here to waste some of the most horrible hot night hours, not to find someone, but a little sliver of hope had still been there. As always. And now he just felt like a big sweaty failure and the only thing he needs right now is said piss and 12 hours of sleep.

 

...

 

Stepping out from the toilets with home as the only target, of course he gets pushed to the side by a big, bulky doorman, telling him and his co-clubbers that they need to stay right where they are, due to an ugly fight in the next room.

 

Harry sighs and tries to explain that all he wants to do is slip outside and get home, but the doorman does what doormen always do - ignores the guest totally and turns his big broad back at Harry to yell at some people.

 

Harry sighs. He leans against the wall behind him and sighs again. He picks up his phone from a back pocket and checks the time. Ten past three.

 

He rubs his eyes, his arm feels heavy. He just wanna get home.

 

Then someone placed on his right side him says "Were you ogling my bum before, or were you just, like, too tired to look away?" and Harry quickly pushes himself off of the wall and turns to tell the stranger - most likely being the one with the round bum - sorry a million times, but ends up just fishmouthing and staring at him with big eyes, suddenly unable to remember his excuse or the time of the day or the name of himself or even his own mum.

 

The stranger laughs. He has kind eyes and when he laughs they turn into nothing more than two happy glittery crinkles. The happy sounds coming out of his mouths sounds like something between an angel´s harp and hot chocolate at a campfire and Harry closes his mouth and opens it again, to offer the stranger the planned excuse, but he honest to God can´t seem form words anymore.

 

The stranger cocks his head. "Are you ok?" he says, with a tone in his voice that tells Harry that he is not seriously interested in knowing if Harry´s ok or not, but that he really knows that this tall and curly haired boy is fishmouthing because the stranger is the most beautiful human being he ever has layed his eyes on and the stranger is used to that reaction.

 

"I... am so... sorry..." Harry manages to whisper.

 

"It´s ok!" the stranger assures Harry with a big smile. "I had actually been checking you out you for quite a while when I discovered your stare, and I had kinda lost my hopes on you playing on the right team, but then I saw your glue-eyes, and that gave me a new push in believing in us!".

 

"But I... I wasn't... staring, I wasn´t... I just... I was tired, yeah, like you said, too tired to even look away... You know, sometimes you get stuck, you just keep staring at something and just can´t stop looking..." Harry explains and let word after word after word spill out of his mouth, trying to seem serious about it.

 

The strangers smile halters dramatically. "So you weren´t looking at me? You were really just... stuck? Not at all interested in me?"

 

Harry just stares at the man. What even is the correct answer on that question? The man in front of him is honestly the most beautiful human being he´s ever seen, gorgeous and so amazingly curvy, and with that perfect bum on top of it... It just couldn´t get better than that. But, all that perfection had just occurred to Harry. Should he lie? What if this was possible boyfriend material? Or at least a damn one night stand?? He was trying to get home, but then again, his back pocket was stuffed with one night stand-stuff, just waiting to at last come to handy.

 

"Are you at least gay? I mean, so we can have that sorted out?" the stranger continues. Still no smile on his lips but a michevous twinkle in his eyes. Harry has no fucking clue what to answer.

 

"I..." he starts, just to say anything, a bit afraid now to letting go of this beautiful boy.

 

"Heey, I´m just fucking with you! I say, if you´re playing on my team, and you find me attractive, would you like to... maybe kiss a little? It sounds like shit´s about to get better out there, but at least until they let us all go, yeah?"

 

Harry has to laugh. There´s absolutely zero trace of nervousness to be found in this stranger and he finds it unexpectedly refreshing. Then he shyly looks down and nods, and the beautiful man quickly closes the distance between them. Three confident steps and then Harry is pushed against the wall behind him, and a tad bit shorter stranger, with a curvy body and dark wisps of hair like a halo around his head, is pushing his soft lips against Harry´s in a tornado-like way.

 

Two or three minutes of kissing later, the stranger backs off a bit, leaving Harry space to catch his breath, and then says "Wow. You´re a good kisser. And I really like those little moans I seemed to hear in the beginning...!" which leaves Harry fishmouthing again, this time with added blushing cheeks.

 

"I´m Louis." the stranger says, and wow, if that isn´t the most perfect name on the most perfect creature Mother Nature ever made, Harry thinks. He may be overexaggerating a bit but... well. No. Probably not.

 

"Harry." he answers then, still a bit flustered about that moaning comment but refuses to say anything about it. He was pretty loud at 16, with that boyfriend of his, and he may or may not be just a tiny bit on the moany side while alone in bed, fucking himself senseless with his favourite vibrator. But he didn´t really think that a simple pressed-up-against-the-wall-kiss would provoke any sound like that. But, yeah, Louis was right, Harry had heard it himself, it had slipped out of him before he had any chance to stop it.

 

"Hi Harry. I would like to kiss you some more, if that´s ok with you?" Louis then says and all Harry can do is nod and then he has that strong little body up against his again. A moan is lying just underneath the surface, wanting to get out, but Harry pushes it back. He don´t wanna seem to needy. It doesn´t matter that Louis said he liked it, Harry is not keen of showing too much of himself too early. He can kiss a stranger named Louis in a messy club without turning into a moaning needy sub right now, ok.

 

...

 

They´re in an alley. The fight ended, the doorman let them out and when Louis in a low voice asked Harry if he wanted to get out of there, Harry had nodded eagerly and followed Louis outside, almost blindly.

 

They're in an alley and they´re kissing like crazy and all Harry want to do is beg Louis to tell him what to do, to beg him to tangle his hands in Harry´s hair and pull hard, beg him to take him over. But he´s quiet, save for the pathetic little squeeks that escapes his mouth every now and then, as a result of pushing back moans. He´s embarrassed for sounding so needy, but at the same time he really really loves the feeling of it.

 

And then Louis breaks their kiss and speaks.

 

"You just can´t seem to be quiet, can you now?"

 

A gush of air leaves Harry and he can´t answer, he just tries to breath and not faint from the impact that the simple question had on him. He feels like a stupid boy enchanted by this gorgeous man in front of him, like a silly boy taken by surprise because a few words that in half a second found it's way into the deepest rooms of himself. Rooms he knows exists but he never dared hoping Louis would notice.

 

Harry had had both his hands at the back of Louis head, and now, unable to function properly, his fingers led a life on their own, curling themselves into Louis scalp, making the man hiss and tut "No sweetie... Nothing like that, I don´t care for pain, please keep your fingers soft on me. But is it something you would like?" and the only thing Harry can present to answer that question is knees almost giving in, and a weak nod, bordering on shaking his head. He´s so scared to admit it, but at the same time he would like to scream from the rooftops who he is and what turns him on, and Louis, the stranger he met just 45 minutes ago, seem to have a sense for it.

 

"Was that a nod? Or did you shake your head?"

 

"I don´t know..." is all Harry dare to answer, instead making an attempt to continue the kissing, to avoid the question, stupid as he is, but Louis backs away, leaving Harry hanging. Louis just stands there, steady just out of arms length, looking at Harry, demanding an answer. Harry just can´t give him one. His heart is thudding, his head is spinning, he feels like he is standing totally exposed in front of a total stranger.

 

To protect himself, his scared but turned on self, he looks down at the ground, unable to meet Louis' eyes.

 

Louis takes a step forward and grips the hair in the back of Harry´s head with his right hand. Harry´s head tilts back, just the tiniest bit. Then Louis leans in close and whispers "In order to treat you right, sweetie... I need to know what makes you tick. Do you like pain?"

 

Harry nods as best as he can with Louis´ hand tight in his hair, and thinks his heart will bounce out from his chest with the way it´s pounding. A whispered "Yes" finds it's way out aswell.

 

"Good boy." Louis says.

 

Harry´s eyes falls shut.

 

"What more do you like?

 

Harry swallows, and refuse to answer.

 

"Do you like being called a good boy? Do you like being rewarded when you behave, and punished when you do not?"

 

Harry shudders and still don´t say anything.

 

"Would you maybe like to hear that you´re a silly little boy, that won´t even answer the simple questions I ask you? Or would you like getting told to stop those pathetic little mewls you let out when we kiss? Can I demand you to be absolutely quiet or else I will punish you for being such a needy little kitten?"

 

Something between a gasp and a sob escapes Harry´s throat and he force himself to look at Louis.

 

"Do you enjoy this? Would you like to continue this?" Louis asks.

 

Harry don´t really know exactly what ´this´ is, but he nods, eagerly, and feels like a kid standing in line for the grown ups roller coaster ride - so excited because he´d been waiting his whole life to be able to ride it, but so scared because he never experienced it before.

 

"Can I trust you to say yes when you are ok with what I do, and no when it don´t feel right?"

 

Harry nods again.

 

"I need you to answer me. Properly." Louis said.

 

Harry´s eyes darts to the side for a second, before he collects himself and looks at Louis before saying "I... Yes. Yes, I will tell you when it feels right and if it doesn´t."

 

He feels a weird twirl in his stomach. It feels like a rollercoaster and it feels like he´s standing in front of the door to a whole new world. A world he´d been dreaming about and wishing for, for so long, and now it´s here, totally unexpected, and he realize it´s so foolish to get on board with it with a stranger, in a literal alley in the hour of the wolf, but he just can´t care less. Maybe it´s the three previous beers doing it, maybe it´s the unrealisticly hot and damp night, making it all feel kinda like a dream, or maybe it´s just this stranger in front of him, being something he needs right here right now. Whatever it is, it´t making every little stop sign he ever had in front of him totally disappear.

 

"My fingers are itching baby, to make you feel good. You look so pretty right now, with my hand in your hair. Do you enjoy it?"

 

"I do." Harry answers in a low voice, and he have to look down again.

 

"Sweetie", Louis says. "We need some kind of safeword. Can we use green, orange and red as your words? Green as in go, orange as in hold up a little, red as in stop immediately? Are you familiar with them?" Louis asks. Harry nods and then quickly says "Yes".

 

Louis smiles at him. Harry expects a ´good boy´ again, but is instead rewarded with Louis turning him around to face the wall. Louis takes both of Harry´s wrists and guides his hands to stay flat against the rough wall in front of him. "Stay like this." he says and Harry wouldn´t move a finger if so the Queen of England told him to.

 

"You look amazing." Louis says in a low voice. Harry can feel Louis stand behind him, not by him touching him, he actually doesn´t touch Harry at all, but in the way his gaze burns into his back. Harry feels amazing knowing Louis thinking he looks amazing.

 

"Are you warm?" Louis then asks and Harry nods, resting his forehead lightly against the gravelly wall. He´s incredibly warm, concidering he´s standing outside, in the middle of the night, in London. By now the temperature usually would´ve dropped to a more bearable level, but not this night. This night is so hot and damp that Harry can feel his shirt stick to his back every time he moves just the tiniest bit.

 

"Words, honey." Louis says.

 

Oh. Right.

 

"Yes, really warm." Harry then answers, awaiting Louis´ next move. It doesn´t really come, at least not as what he´s expecting. He just feels Louis come closer, he feels his body heat against him before he feels small, steady hands splaying over his hips. He then feels Louis lean over his shoulder to brush his lips ever so slightly against his right ear, and then in a low voice say:

 

"Turn around and sit down on your knees for me. And now I want you to be quiet."

 

Savouring the jolt of excitement in his belly, Harry does as he´s told and without even meeting Louis eyes, he drops down onto his knees on the hard alley pavement and sits there, bum against feet, hands clasped in front of him, and his eyes on his hands. He sits still, at the feet of this brand new person, and the feeling of doing what he´s been told and being good doing it, is tumbling around in his body, in a gorgeous mix with being so turned on that he´s positive he´s leaking his jeans wet at that very moment.

It has all gone so quickly, from that first kiss in the club, to him sitting on his fucking knees in an alley. He has no idea how, but this Louis-person seems to know him better than he sometimes might know himself. His thoughts are buzzing around fervently in his head and he´s just about to ask what will happen next, when Louis says:

 

"Now, suck me off."

 

Louis barely gets to finish the sentence before Harry gets up to stand on his knees to work the belt, work the buttons of Louis´ jeans, shuddering when his fingertips feels the soft fabric of Louis shorts underneath, and then, so turned on that his vision gets a bit blurry, he pulls jeans and shorts down to take Louis, already rock hard, in his mouth. Someone´s moaning, it doesn't sound like Louis, so oh god, it must be Harry himself, all he knows for sure is that he´s feeling Louis push himself roughly down Harry´s throat and there´s absolutely no other place or situation he´d rather be in now, or maybe ever.

 

Louis pushes in hard, pulls back, and pushes in again, over and over and Harry´s having a hard time keeping up with it. It don´t matter much though, because it´s like something from one of his wet dreams happening right there, and by the moment his throat starts hurting a bit, he feels like he´s in seventh heaven. His three beers should be wearing off by now, making his self control better, but he still hear, like in a haze, how he spills one muffled moan after the other, just can´t make them stop, resulting in Louis pushing Harry away from him and instead shoving his thumb in Harry´s mouth, rest of his fingers resting underneath his chin.

 

"You´re being loud, baby. We don´t wanna get caught out here, now do we?" Louis says to him in a low voice, the words of disapproval making Harry whimper. This time around Louis´ thumb and without even thinking, he bites down, just the tiniest bit, but it makes Louis hiss and quickly pull his thumb out.

 

"Time to check on rules and limits, pretty boy. Look at me!" Louis says, and when Harry does what he´s told, he´s met with a stern look. "That behavior would deserve a slap in the face right now, had I known you a bit better. What are your stands on that?"

 

Harry can´t fucking believe his own ears. He feels like he´s found heaven on Earth. He does his absolute best to maintain eye contact while sitting himself down properly on his knees again. He needs to be able to cope with the buzzing in his head, it´s growing louder by the second by hearing Louis´ question to him. He keeps looking up at Louis, hoping his eyes will answer every question the man standing before him ever would have.

 

Louis cocks an eyebrow. Harry realizes that he have no mind-reader in front of him and even if he would have, Louis seems like he needs proper words. Harry needs to make an effort. Have to speak up.

 

But a simple "Please..." is everything he can offer, in a voice so low he has trouble hearing it himself, because of the cars passing by just a stones throw away. That´s the shittiest, most vague answer he could ever have given and he was really sorry but he really did his best. Didn´t Louis see that? Couldn´t he tell that a slap in the face wold be god sent right now?

 

Apparently not.

 

"Please what?" Louis asks. "Sweetie. Please make it easy for me to understand you when we´re talking about these kind of things. I know the situation isn´t ideal, but it is what it is, yeah? Let´s make it together? It seems like you really need this, no?"

 

Harry swallows and feels like he wants to cry, eyes still fixed on the man standing above him, trying to feel bold about what is asked from him, but it feels like such a big deal, to tell and by that really admit, what he wants from this new person.

 

But he tries, and he succeeds and feels so proud of himself when he says "Yes, I´d like that. Please."

 

Louis smiles and a "Good boy" from him again makes Harry´s insides melt and he feels like he could achieve anything he ever wanted.

 

Then Louis holds out a hand and says "You are not getting it now though. I´m sorry. Please stand up" and Harry takes his hand and gets up facing Louis.

 

"I need to touch you for a bit. Maybe get my mouth on you, yeah?"

 

Harry breaths out a "Yeah" as an answer and just stands there, waiting. Louis opens the first button in Harry´s jeans and then lets two or three fingers slide down the front, and then - he stills his hand. Harry had averted his eyes to instead look at the ground, and now he actively tried not to look at Louis, in fear of maybe burst into flames from the whole situation or something equally realistic, because he knew why Louis so suddenly had stopped his motions.

 

And then he hears Louis chuckle.

 

And once again Harry is turned to face the wall, He puts up his hands against the red bricks just like before. Louis plasters himself onto Harry´s back, and whispers "Nothing underneath, huh? Such slutty behavior, just getting out clubbing all naked underneath those tight jeans, just to give the boys easy access, yeah? Tell me, did you stand there, in the bar, looking all pretty and proper, just to have someone putting their hands on you to realise that all you wanted was getting fucked?"

 

While Louis talks, he slowly rubs his hands all over Harry front, always coming back to his crotch area to squeeze a bit extra.

 

Harry sweats, breaths fast and have no clue what to answer.

 

Louis moves his right hand to squeeze Harry´s ass and snickers quietly when he feels the small objects fitted into the tight pocket.

 

"And wow, honey... What do I feel here...?" I don´t wanna call myself an expert, but is it a condom and... maybe a tiny bit of lube?"

 

Harry feels so much like a stubborn child every time he refuses to answer Louis, but he just can´t, right now.

 

"Answer me please." Louis says, calm and collected. "It´s not a suggestion. You will answer me. Harry. Is that all you want, getting fucked? Did you go out tonight, nothing underneath the jeans, and these things properly sitting in your back pocket, because you were looking to someone to fuck you?"

 

"I... no... Yes... It..." Harry mumbles incoherently.

 

Louis sneaks his hand to Harry´s front again and squeezes his dick. Harry inhales sharply and a second later Louis lets go.

 

"Again. Tell me. Are you out here with me now, just to get fucked?"

 

"Oh god..." Harry starts and then really tries to explain "I just... i just like to be without... them... Without too much clothing. And especially today, it´s so hot... I just didn´t think of putting on shorts, an extra layer of fabric too... I didn´t... I didn´t... I wasn´t thinking, planning anything... I really didn´t..."

 

"So the lube? And condom?" Louis asks.

 

Harry blushes. "They.... It´s just... In case of... getting lucky, you know..."

 

Louis snickers again. "Getting lucky, huh? So, pretty boy. Do you think you will get lucky tonight? I might just want to fuck your face and come down your throat and then put you in a cab back home. Or just put you on your knees again and satisfy myself in front of you, come all over on those lovely red cheeks of yours and then leave. God knows I´d enjoy seeing you wanting me, but not getting me."

 

"I´d definitely see that as getting lucky though..." Harry admits quietly while staring into the wall in front of him.

 

By that, Louis reaches down Harry´s back pocket and gets the lube. Harry recognize the sound of it being opened and on instinct he juts his ass out, just the tinyest bit.

 

"So eager..." Louis mumbles, it sounds like he has put the lube package between his teeth. Harry is able to spend about 0.6 seconds on wondering why he needs to hold it there instead of in his hands - when he feels his jeans getting pulled down, them being not only skintight, but also almost all stuck on his sweaty skin, so of course both Louis´ hands are needed. The jeans don´t get pulled down by much, they´re sitting just underneath Harry´s bum now, his hard dick still trapped inside his jeans very frustratingly, but apparently his ass showing is enough for Louis fingers to slide their ways in between the cheeks.

 

Harry sighs happily and juts out his ass even more.

 

"Yes, so so eager. Beautiful, Harry." Louis says in a low syrupy voice, slowly slowly letting one of his fingers push against Harry´s hole.

 

Harry bites his bottom lip and spreads his feet a little bit.

 

"So good for me, that´s right, give me better access. Good boy."

 

Harry closes his eyes and smiles for a second before the smile is exchanged into an o-shape, because Louis is pushing a finger really firm against Harry´s hole. Oh shit, holy fuck, fuckfuckfuck are thoughts running through Harry´s brain. He tries spreading his feet a bit more, but they can´t separate more from each other than they are now, his jeans are so tight, instead he arches his back a bit more. Louis´ finger pushes at him with the exact right amound of pressure and Harry just wants him inside really really bad. He can feel the small hairs on his neck sitting plastered against his skin from how sweaty he is, a low mewl creeps up his throat and he tries to swallow it before he makes too much of a noise. Louis snickers again behind him, and withdraws his finger and Harry can hear the lube package make a sound.

 

Louis´ finger is back, the lube feels cold against Harry´s hot skin but it is so welcome, so so welcome. Feverish thoughts are rumbling around in his head, thanking God and all the angels above that this is happening to him.

 

And then Louis is inside.

 

Harry can´t help himself, an outdrawn moan is coming out of him, he quickly turns his head to the side to try to stop his sounds by biting his own arm, but before he can clamp his teeth around himself, Louis´ hand is in his hair, pulling his head backwards instead and then he whispers "Shhhhh... We´re outside, remember? You need to be quiet."

 

Harry listens to Louis´ words, and is expecting some kind of divine threat about being punished, but instead he hears "Or else we´ll have to stop this."

 

And oh.

 

Oh god.

 

Harry can feel the horror flooding through him from those words, a myriad of pleading phrases is suddenly invading his head and finding their way out through Harry´s mouth; "Please please, don´t stop it, please please, I need this so bad, I need you, please please please." and when Louis once again says "Shhhhh" and with his finger still inside of Harry, he holds him tightly with his free arm, Harry feels exactly like the mess he is and he is just so grateful that Louis is there for him, holding him, whispering "Don´t worry sweetheart, I know you can be quiet, I know you can do it. You will do it for me, yeah?" And at once it feels like everything is right in the world, and all Harry wants to do is to make Louis proud, and if that means keeping absolutely quiet while being fingered in an alley, so be it.

 

Harry subsides, his frightened heartbeats are stilling, Louis are slowly releasing his grip and then he starts to thrust.

 

Harry breathes, he pants, he probably looks like a big St Bernard-dog with the way he´s gasping, mouth wide open, and to add to the lovely embarassing feeling, probably with his toungue out, but he doesn´t care. He really doesn´t care, because he´s being quiet and good for Louis and that makes him feeling warm and fuzzy and that it all he needs now. He feels so good, and when Louis after a little bit says "You´re doing really good sweetie, really really good." Harry feels like he could burst from pride and it feels a bit easier to be how Louis wants him.

 

After a while Louis pulls his finger out, and when he comes back with more cold lube on it, Harry feels that he added one more. His body had made good room for one digit and Harry was handling it all so well, now it suddenly feels like a whole new sensation. Like he´s being entered by Louis for the very first time, again. Harry´s eyes are closed but he´s seing stars anyway, from the feeling of Louis inside of him, and when Louis slowly starts pushing his fingers in and out, Harry releases a low sound that is something between a moan and a grunt. He juts his ass out even more - he´s so happy he´s been thorough with his yoga excercises - and happily takes what Louis is giving him.

 

Soon Louis picks up in speed and Harry can´t keep quiet anymore, that first low grunt is switched to high pitched sounds and in a few minutes he´s full on moaning away against the brick wall. Louis quickly stops his motions and reminds Harry about his words earlier. "Babe, I´m stopping this now. You´re not being quiet enough." making Harry turn around in panic, grabbing Louis´ arm and begging "Please, please, just a little bit more, please Louis."

 

"No, you´re not doing what I asked from you, you can´t have it. Not here, not now. Pull your pants up and we´ll leave."

 

"But..." Harry tries.

 

"Harry. Obey. I am not giving extra chances, you need to understand that!".

 

Louis voice is firm and he sounds almost angry. Harry hangs his head down, but pulls his pants up as Louis had told him to do, and silently he says "Okay. I´m ready to leave." He has a feeling in his gut that he´s not used to. It´s not bad but not good either. He so wanted to be good for Louis, and to disappoint him like this makes him feel shitty, and not even in a fun, kinky way.

 

Louis smiles and says "Thank you sweetheart. I´m accepting your apology. You´re doing good, okay?"

 

"Okay." Harry answers, looking at Louis, feeling like a sad puppy.

 

"Hey. I mean it. You´re doing really good."

 

Harry don´t answer, and Louis puts a finger underneath Harry´s chin to lift his face more. "Look at me. I am happy with you. There is absolutely no need to feel bad right now, do you understand?"

 

Harry nods and feels that uneasy feeling slowly being replaced with the warm, fuzzy feeling he reveled in earlier. Okay, okay, this is going well. He´s just a newborn sub, everyone is allowed to experience something for the first time and not knowing exactly what to do. Babysteps.

 

He smiles, looks at Louis and tells him a sincere "I understand. Thank you."

 

Louis smiles back at him and after telling him "Good boy", he points out on the streets again to tell Harry to go with him.

 

They start walking again but after only one block, Louis stops, looks around them, and makes a turn into another alley. Harry follows him.

 

"Pull down your pants like they were before, put your hands against the wall and stay still. And stay quiet!" Louis quickly instructs. Harry´s belly makes a loop and he´s doing as told and once again he´s stood against a rough wall, waiting for something amazing.

 

He hears Louis behind him, fiddling with lube again, Harry assumes, and suddenly he´s feeling one finger slide into him, and after a few thrusts, two fingers, and then Louis comes up close behind him, whispering in Harry´s ear "I´m giving you three fingers soon and then I am fucking you."

 

"O - okay." Harry pants, feeling his dick twitch inside the tight confines of his jeans. Two fingers are swiftly switched to three and Harry knows too well now to not make any sounds, so he stands quiet, taking Louis fingers and feeling like a perfect perfect boy for him.

 

After too short of time, Louis backs off again, leaving Harry alone against the wall, pants sitting just under his bum. The anticipation and the feeling of standing so exposed in the street makes Harry´s heart pound so hard he´s convinced it´s going to wake up everyone in the buildings around them.

 

And then, at last, Louis´ ready for him. It had felt like Harry was standing waiting for a fucking eternity, where in reality it probably wasn´t more than thirty seconds.

 

He feels pressure against his rim, Louis´ hands against his hips - and then he feels Louis slowly, painfully slowly, slide inside him.

 

 _How the fuck does people do this without making sounds?!_ he feverishly thinks to himself and dare asking Louis the question, while feeling him bottoming out inside him.

 

Louis gives up a small grunt and answered "I´ve no idea, baby. No fucking idea. All I know is that if you make any sounds from this, I´m quitting, and no one, believe me, no one would be more sad about that than me. You feel like a fucking angel right now, do you know that?!"

 

Harry don´t know whether to feel happy or horny or desperate so he´s settling with closing his eyes and just letting himself feel, and when Louis slowly starts moving inside of him, he swears he´s leaving his own body and is currently looking at them both from above.

 

It doesn´t take many minutes of Louis fucking into Harry before his thrusts becomes irregular and the hold he still has on Harry´s hips gets steadier. Harry´s mouth opens in a silent pain-triggered moan when he´s feeling fingertips burying into his flesh, and after recognising that familiar feeling of a hastily apporaching orgasm, he as silent as he can, whispers "I´m gonna come, Louis, I´m... I´m gonna come." He lets one of his hands down from the wall and tries button open his pants as to not soil them, but Louis quickly stops his work by covering Harry´s hand with his own, uttering a stern "No."

 

"Wh.... what? Why? Please, let me come! Louis, please, I..." Harry babbles on although he knows by now that Louis probably won´t be falling for begging.

 

"You can come" Louis says, his voice strained, "but you can´t take of your jeans. I... I want them on, I ... want you to come inside them." and with those words, Louis sinks his teeth into Harry´s shoulder and lets his orgasm take over. Harry can feel the pulsations inside of him, and that is what makes him lose it too. He comes hard, messily, right into his pants just as Louis wanted, and he moans and grunts and bites down hard on his bottom lip. Wet and warmth fills his pants and he have never felt so exposed and so filthy and so horny and good as he´s doing in this moment.

 

 

.....

 

 

"Let´s get home. Where do you live? I´m twenty minutes with a cab." Louis says after a while, after they both catched their breaths again and are able to stand upright again without having to hold on to the wall.

 

"I´m just a 5 minute walk that way. We can... go home to mine." Harry says, points out of the alley, and tries to seem calm. It´s happening. It´s really fucking happening. He found someone, and they are going to his. And the someone he found seems to want to do more than just the regular shag he´d planning on settle with during this summer.

 

"Let´s go" Louis says while quickly pulling up Harry´s jeans over his ass, and then leading the way out to the street.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to walk next to Louis, not only because Harry's jeans were soaked with his own come and with each step he felt exquisitely filthy, but just pretending they were just another couple, or maybe even just two good friends having a stroll down the road to get home after a good night out. There were no holding hands, no stopping every two minutes to kiss and grope a little, it was all just very silent and collected. Louis didn't show a thing on the outside, but Harry hoped he had at least one butterfly fluttering about inside of him. Harry for sure did. Like, a hundred, flying around in his stomach, and a hundred buzzing bees inside his head, making him feel all dizzy and having a hard time to focus.

They made it to his building in an, after all, pretty comfortable silence and Harry stopped in front of the big entré doors, then cleared his throat, just to be sure to be able to make a sound, and then said "This is me."

Louis stopped too, smiled a little and stepped aside to let Harry get a key in the door.

They walked up the stairs together, Louis with his hand lightly resting on the small of Harry's back. Harry's heart was pounding so hard he expected the neighbours to open their doors any time now, shouting at them to stop using the hammer in the middle of the night.

But no neighbour came running, the stairs were empty and quiet, the only sound to be heard was their feet, taking them up two flights of stairs, step by step.

They reached the door to Harry's flat, the keys in his hand were rattling just the slightest, and he was grateful he didn't drop them on the floor before he could fit them into the keyhole.

They entered his home, which was small enough that you could see both livingroom and kitchen from the hall. They took of their shoes and put them, pretty neatly, next to each other on the shoe rack next to the door. Harry looked at Louis, a bit questioning and a bit shy and unsure of the next step. Should he do something? Or should Louis? Louis didn't regret coming here, did he? Harry was on a good way of starting to worry about everything and everyone, when Louis spoke.

"Nice flat" he said. Then a small pause, and then "Are you still on?"

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't really know he had been holding and then he nodded.

Louis cocked his head and looked at Harry, waiting. Oh. Ok.

"Yes." Harry said instead.

"Okay. Good. You got the safe words?"

"Yes."

"As I said. This is nowhere near ideal, but let's make it together. Can we sit somewhere to talk this through a bit?"

"Yes, we can go to the livingroom." Harry said but when they started walking, he added "Um, or I might just stay standing..." Louis smirked and they entered the livingroom and none of them ended up sitting down.

"So. Do you have any hard limits?" Louis asked.

"Oh... Um. Yeah. Like... toilet stuff, blood and such... maybe breath control?" Harry said, looking down on his socked feet, next to Louis', who apparently didn't wear socks this evening.

"Sorry baby, I can't work with 'maybe'." Louis said. "No breath control, or breath control?"

"Um... No breath control then. Like... in this situation. Um... Since I don't know you... And you don't know me..." Harry tried to explain. The buzzing in his head were growing louder. It felt amazing and he blinked slowly.

"Clever boy." Louis said as a response. "Nothing else?"

"No. I can't really think of anything more."

"Pain? Hair pulling, spanking, biting, face slapping?" Louis said.

Harry blushed. They all sounded just lovely. "No. Those are all... okay."

"What about humiliation? Both verbal and physical?"

"Um... that's okay too." Harry said, voice thin and shy and he felt like the subject itself was somewhat degrading in a way that spoke heaps to him, him having to admit that he is okay with humiliation.

Louis looked at him with warmth and Harry kinda felt like he's floating. He still wanted to blame the three beers, but still couldn't really do it. It was not the beers. It was Louis that was doing this to him.

"Okay. And I won't go more extreme than that, there are tons of other limits I could ask you about, but as you said, we don't know each other. Let's just go average tonight. I'll treat you good, yeah? And l check things with you along the way if I have to, okay?"

Harry nodded, already halfway mentally gone into adventures with this gorgeous man in front of him.

"Babe." Louis said. "I need you to answer me with words, at all times. Are you okay with all this?"

"I am. I'm sorry." Harry answered, trying to focus. Trying really hard. He just wanted to get started. He was ready, so ready.

"Okay, good. I would like to visit the bathroom, clean myself up a bit. I suggest you do the same, and also have a glass of water or two. Can you show me the way to your bathroom?"

Harry started walking. "Yeah, it's down the hall to the left here." Harry answered, gesticulating while walking. "I have two bathrooms, I'll go to the other one. Um. I... We can meet up again in... Um, in my bedroom?"

"Sounds perfect. Where is it?" Louis said.

"Right in here." Harry said, opening a door on his right. He walked into the room, disappearing into the dark before finding the lamp next to his bed, turning it on. Quickly he covered the bed with the thin sheet he had tried to use as a cover earlier that night. An unmade bed was not something he felt comfortable letting Louis see but it was what it was.

He directed an apologetic smile to the man still standing in the hallway, who instantly said "I heard mites doesn't like unmade beds, so this is just a healthy sign!", earning a surprised laugh out of Harry.

"See you soon." Louis then said, before slipping into the bathroom.

 

...

 

Harry was almost ready to go see Louis again. He had taken a shower using his favourite soap, he had had two glasses of water, and he had brushed his teeth. The only thing stopping him from stepping outside the room was the fact that he had no clue what to wear. Should he greet Louis in the blue towel he had around his hips? Should he slip on a pair of underwear? He obviously couldn't put on his jeans again.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Harry? Are you okay? What's taking you so long?"

"Um, I'm okay. I just... I don't really know what to put on..."

"What are you wearing right now?"

"Just a towel...?"

"Does that feel comfortable for you? If it does, I'd suggest you keep it on. Or maybe get rid of it and put on some underwear?"

Harry weighed pros and cons for a second and then opted for a pair of boxers. "I'm putting on underwear." he announced through the door and quickly made himself ready.

Louis was quiet out in the hallway and before opening the door, Harry shot a quick glance in the mirror above the sink, and he really liked what he was seing. His hair was unruly, his cheeks were red and his lips looked slightly fuller then usual. Most important of all, he looked happy, and boy did he enjoy that look.

...

 

"Hi." Louis smiled at him. "You look pretty."

"Thank you." Harry said and dared meeting Louis' eyes. He could tell that Louis also had taken a shower, his hair was damp and he smelled of Harry's shower gel. He was back in his jeans though, and had a t-shirt on. At a closer look, Harry realised it was his own. Something sharp and thrilling surged through Harry's body. Louis must've found the shirt in the pile of folded laundry sitting in the bathroom he had used.

"I borrowed one of your t-shirts." Louis said. It looked too big on him.

Harry answered "I see that."

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume it's okay since you don't seem to have anything to say about it." Louis stated.

Harry smiled. "It's very okay. You look beautiful in it."

"Why thank you." Louis said, smiling back. "Are you ready? Still up for this? Because believe me, I have so many things I'd like to do to you!"

Harry gulped, his smile being exchanged for biting his lip and he nodded, excitement coiling deep in his stomach.

"Hey, babe! You were doing so good! Where did your words go?" Louis exclaimed. "Come back to me, I need them!"

Harry smiled carefully, answering "I'm sorry. And yes, I am ready. Green."

"Great." Louis said, and then and there, something changed. Harry couldn't pinpoint what, but something about Louis instantly changed. He could feel it, so clearly, and it sent pleasant chills along his whole spine and his heart started pounding harder.

Louis stepped away from Harry, into his bedroom, and looked around. Then he went standing beside Harry's bed, and said "Get on your knees for me." While Harry hurried over, Louis got hold of a pillow and placed it on the floor, saying "Stay on this, I don't want your knees to hurt."

The next moment, Harry found himself kneeling quietly on the floor, on his own pillow, the one that he had turned over a billion times just a few hours later, and he realized the air around him had begun feeling a tad bit clearer.

"Are you comfortable?" Louis asked while walking slowly over the bedroom floor, back and forth, studying Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Good." Louis crouched in front of Harry, their faces mere inches apart. "Do you have anything I can use to cover your eyes? A scarf, a tie maybe. A sleeping mask?" he asked.

"I have a... a... scarf in the drawer by the door. Top left." Harry answered with a shaky voice, feeling a jolt of exitement going through his body.

"Right." Louis got up again to stand in front of Harry. Harry followed him with his eyes and Louis said " I want you to look at me the whole time, okay? When I am by your drawer, I want you to see me going through your stuff. I want you to feel that everything I do is because I want to, because it pleases me. That tonight, every little thing that is happening, is because I want it to. I want you to feel that you and everything you own, are mine tonight, to do whatever I want with."

With a pounding heart, Harry nodded and said "Yes." He was not about to slip up again and only nod or shake his head. Not now when they were playing for real. He had his trial period, he would do good now.

Louis went over to the drawer, opened it and instantly found the blue scarf. He let it slip out and took it back with him to Harry. Then he was back at Harry's level, crouching. He touched Harry's cheek again, then his hair. It sent chills all over Harry's back. Then Louis slowly let the pad of his thumb go over Harry's eyelid and he said "Close your eyes now and keep them closed."

Harry did as he was told and reveled in the feeling of being fully in Louis' care.

"What color, Harry?" Louis said in a soft voice, still not making any effort to tie the scarf over Harry's eyes.

"Green." Harry answered, voice no longer shaky.

"Good boy" Louis said and let his fingers run slowly through Harry's hair. "You look so lovely. You will look gorgeous robbed of your eye sight."

A shudder ran through Harry and Louis must've noticed because he snickered silently. Then he carefully placed the scarf around Harry's head, went around him to tie it, and spent a good minute on making a knot that wouldn't tug on Harry's hair.

When he was done he got up and walked around Harry to his front again, and then he slowly paced back and forth in front of him. After a couple of minutes, he said "It's a nice park you have outside. Is it usually crowded at daytime?"

Harry twitched slightly, he had already gotten used to the silence. "Uh, yes. It's usually lots of people taking walks, and those, you know, uh... chi gong groups... and uh... um, dogs..." he answered, slowly letting the words die out.

"Nice. Nice." Louis said quietly, and Harry heard him pace along the windows. There was a full wall of them in the bedoom and one of them was full size, reaching from floor to the ceiling.

"Harry. Please stand up." Louis then said.

On wobbly feet Harry made it up to standing, gratefully grabbing a hold of Louis outstretched hand when he felt him touch the side of his arm.

"Are you okay? No feet asleep?" Louis asked and let his fingers wander from Harry´s collarbone down to grace his nipple.

Harry shuddered and said "No, I'm... good."

"Did you enjoy the positition you were in before, outside, with hands against the wall?" Louis then asked.

"I did." Harry answerered.

"Right. I'm putting you like that again. Come." Louis said while collecting both of Harry's hands onto his back, showing him the way by walking behind him and putting slight pressure on the hands.

"You are now in front of your window. The tall one. Please feel the glass in front of you." Louis said.

Harry swallowed loudly and carefully stretched out his hands until his fingertips hit the glass. Yep, there was definitely a window right in front of him. He placed the palms of his hands to rest on each side of it.

"Are you cold?" Louis asked. He could feel the hairs stand up on Harry´s arms when he let his fingertips slowly stroke the skin.

"No, I'm good."

"You have goosbumps." Louis stated. "You sure?"

"I´m sure. I have... uh, I think my goosbumps is from something other than being cold." Harry admitted, making Louis smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry." he said and once again let his fingertips slowly roam over Harry's chest. His nipples were hard and Louis pinched the left one, and then the right one. Harry stood quiet, but when Louis went back and pinched the left one again, he gasped quietly.

"You don't happen to own a pair of nipple clamps, do you?" Louis then asked Harry while kissing his shoulder.

"No, sorry." Harry answered and willed his brain to still itself from all the pictures it suddenly was creating.

"It's alright. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, there's nothing wrong with having to work a bit for the results." Louis answered and Harry could hear the smile on his lips. Then Harry came to think of something. "I do have clothespins though." he admitted.

The kisses came to an abrupt halt and Louis said "Oh. Can we use them?" Harry smiled and said "I guess. They are in a green bucket in the bathroom you used. Maybe the wooden ones are... um, milder... than the plastic ones." he suggested.

"Thank you Harry, I'll make the pick myself, but thank you for your input. I'll be right back." Louis said and then left.

Louis quickly came up against Harry's back again and started pinching his nipples. Harry was on the edge through it and flinched hard, inhaling loudly between his teeth when Louis closed a pin around his right nipple.

"Shh, stay still sweetie." Louis said in a reassuring voice.

Harry tried to calm his heart which was picking up pace from the pain of the clothespin. Louis let his hands roam lightly over his body and the touch helped. The second Harry found himself in a calmer state though, Louis fitted the other pin around his left nipple.

Harry let out a small whimper and his grip around the sides of the window hardened.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked.

"M-hm." Harry stuttered.

"Good, good." Louis muttered and kept letting his hands touch Harry's skin. Harry's breathing was evening out as the pain was, not being as accute and sharp anymore.

"Do you like getting your back scratched?" he then wondered.

"I love it." Harry answered, with a voice slightly strained from the pain, and immediately Louis placed his fingers against Harry's skin, letting his nails roam up and down over Harry's back, creating red lines and a lot of "Mmmm":s from Harry.

Then, with no warning, Louis let the palm of his hand drop down on Harry's ass. It landed hard, making the boy let out a whole nother sound. And then he let another hit fall, on the same place. And then one more, on the other cheek, all while Harry shocked and pained let out painfilled "Ah!":s.

After six of those surprise-hits, Louis stopped, and went back to scratching Harry's back. The boy was panting, making the window in front of him fog up.

"What colour, Harry?" Louis said.

"Green." Harry said, with no hesitation.

"Good boy." Louis answered and quit the scratching, and instead hit Harry's ass four more times, left, right, left, right. Harry made sounds again, not quite as shocked as the first time, but enough to let Louis know that they made Harry reach a perfect place between pain and pleasure.

Then he said "Now Harry, I want you to imagine there are people in the park at this time. People walking around doing what they do in the park during daytime, I want you to imagine almost as many people in the park right now as there usually are."

Harry whimpered.

"That's right. They are down there, minding their own businesses, and you are up here, almost naked in this window, being spanked, aren't you?"

"Yes." Harry said with a voice slightly higher now, than Louis had heard before during the evening.

"They could look up at any time, seeing you here."

"Yes." Harry whispered, his voice shaking a bit.

Louis stepped to Harry's side to take a look at his front. The boxer shorts he was wearing was tenting significantly.

"I bet you'd feel terrible if someone would see you standing here." Louis continued.

Harry breathed hard, bit his lower lip, and answered with a shivering "Yes..."

Louis smirked. "So embarassing, right? Being on display in this window, beeing seen from head to toe, maybe someone will see you if I spank you again, see you fall apart under my hands?"

"Louis..." Harry whimpered, voice small.

At that, Louis carefully placed a finger underneath the waistband of Harry's shorts, and started pulling them down.

"You're gonna stand fully naked in your own window. You can't see a thing, but everyone can see you. So exposed, Harry."

The boxershorts sat around Harry's thighs now, and Harry's dick was fully hard.

"You're beautiful." Louis murmured while crouching down and lightly touch each one of Harry's ankles, a silent way of telling him to lift his feet so Louis could take the shorts off. "No answer now, I want you to enjoy my compliment without having to respond to it. Just feel my words and my touch, Harry."

Then he got up and let his hands slide over the front of Harry's body, from shoulders down to belly and hips, carefully avoiding the clothespins sitting over the nipples. Then up again and down over Harry´s back.

"Does your nipples feel good?" Louis asked after a while.

"Yes, they, um, it hardly hurts now."

"Okay, good, good." Louis mumbled, half to himself, half to Harry.

Quickly after that, he flicked one of the pins, not hard, but enough to make Harry gasp.

Louis smiled but didn't say anything. Then he flicked the other one, making Harry let out another pained sound.

Louis peeked over Harry's shoulder, his boner had not gone down one bit. He then crouched behind Harry, tapped his right ankle and said "Spread your legs a bit."

Harry did as told, and within the span of two seconds, Louis put his hands on each of Harry's buttcheeks, spread them, and let his toungue lick a wide, wet stripe over Harry´s hole. The sound Harry made was something reminding Louis of what you hear when someone reaches the surface after staying under water for a long time.

"Good boy, such a good boy." Louis said in a low voice right behind Harry's ear, after getting up again. "You look so good standing here, legs spread, ass wet from my toungue, and nipples clamped. A right slut, you look, when I think about it."

Harry whimpered.

"You should get more slaps. Now when your shorts are off and all!" Louis said, a taunting tone to his voice. "I should spank those cheeks until they are bright red, and then maybe we could cool them down by pressing them against the window, letting all the people see what kind of pretty little painslut is living in this flat."

Harry didn't answer, he fully concentrated on not disappearing totally inside his own buzzing head. Louis words found their way into every little cell of his being, shaking his world and all Harry could do was to try to stay present.

"Harry, get your hands down from the wall for me, please." Louis then said. Harry slowly released his hands and lowered them to hang by his sides. "Shake them a bit, I don't want them to go numb on us."

Harry did as told and Louis watched, feeling proud of the boy. He touched Harry's arms, from shoulder to fingertips, massaging them gently and asked "Do you feel okay? Arms and everything else?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Good. Now, up again."

Harry put up his hands against the wall just as Louis started slapping his ass again. Three quick slaps, all on the same side. Harry let out loud "Ah!":s for each slap. After that, Louis removed one of the clothespins, the sharp pain spreading making Harry gasp for air and then Louis removed the other one and continued slapping Harrys ass, three times on the other cheek and then on each side every other time, until Harry almost sounded like he was on the verge of crying. His arms had given in more and more, and he now had his elbows bent, his forhead against the window and he partly moaned, partly sobbed.

Louis took a break from the spanking, instead talking to the quivering mess before him. "Can you feel them Harry, the eyes on you? There are people in the park, hearing the sounds you make, making them look this way. You are being so loud, you are drawing all their attention to you."

Harry didn't answer the question, only spoke out "Louis..." in a somewhat broken voice.

"I can see them." Louis continued. "They have stopped what they are doing, there are so many eyes watching you. The look apalled. Harry, you are shocking them."

"Do they see me?" Harry whimpered and felt shivers go through his body.

"Oh yes baby, they are looking right at you."

Harry gasped and Louis smiled, this was the most fun he had had in a long time.

He brought one hand up to brush against one of Harry's nipples and Harry winced and tried to shy away, but Louis placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him. Then he touched the nipple again.

"Hurts..." Harry said between gritted teeth.

"I know baby, I know. But all the people loves to see you like this. They love seeing me hurt you a little. They love seeing your naked body on display for them. They stare at your cock now, darling. They can see it dripping with precum."

With those words, Harry let one hand down from the wall, to squeeze around his dick, quickly followed by a sharp call from Louis. "Harry! Put your hand back against the wall."

"I'm sorry Louis." Harry said, and did what he was told. "Can you... Will you touch me? Please?"

"No Harry, I will not." Louis answered in a stern voice. "Greedy boys does not get to be touched."

Harry let out a sigh that fogged up the glass in front of him and Louis smiled, glad that Harry had no way of seeing him right now.

"I can see you enjoy this anyway. I am worried this precum will drop onto the floor though. I might just sit myself down beneath you and catch it on my toungue, how's that sound?"

Harry nodded and said "Y-yes. God, yes."

"I won't touch you though, I would just sit there, waiting. Giving the people outside a nice little show, giving them blindfolded Harry and a man on his knees for him."

"Louis... please..." Harry mumbled and bit his bottom lip.

"So I should do it?" Louis continued while slowly getting down on the floor beneath Harry, making him feel every bit of the way by never letting his hands leave Harry's skin. When he was seated, he could see Harry's chest heaving as if he had a hard time breathing. He let his hands drop down to his lap and then he sat quiet for a while. Harry's chest was still heaving but eventually he seemed more calm again.

Seing Harry's more calm state, Louis got up on his knees, carefully gripped the base of Harry's cock, and then slowly slowly ran the tip of his toungue along its side, almost reaching the tip, but backing away before getting fully there. Harry stood still, waiting. Louis repeated his move on the other side, just slowly tracing the side of the cock, but never all the way to the tip, where he knew Harry most needed it.

Then he got up to standing.

He walked himself close to Harry, them staying almost chest to chest, Louis being careful not to touch Harry's wet cock, and whispered in his ear "Come to think about it, your audience won't see anything if I´m at your front. I'm eating you out instead." making Harry let out a pained sound.

Louis smiled and didn't waste much time before he was on his knees behind Harry, comfortably seated on the pillow that Harry had used earlier, spreading Harry's cheeks and once again licking over the hole. After a few messy licks, touching himself through his pants, he paused and started talking to Harry instead. "They are still watching." he said. "Some have kept walking, but, oh god Harry, there are so many eyes on you right now."

Then he got back to licking, equal parts amused and satisfied from the sounds Harry was making. He licked and pushed with his tounge, feeling Harry starting to push back on him, and then he stopped again to talk.

"Harry, they see how needy you are, are you sure you want to display yourself like this to them? They can see how you're arching your back, trying to get more of my toungue inside of you. They think you are so dirty."

"Yes, Louis, please... please, I..." Harry gasped, sounding overwhelmed.

Louis went back to licking, from time to time letting a fingertip push lightly against the tight ring of muscle, making Harry arch his back even more.

"That's good baby, you're so perfect, I love your ass, it tastes so good." Louis mumbled against Harry's skin and Harry started moaning. "Yes, that's right, let me hear it, let all of the people in the park hear it too, sweetie. You are doing so good." Louis exclaimed before getting back at it, toungue licking in and then he slowly pushed one finger inside after wetting it with his saliva. He had found lube in a locker in Harry´s bathroom and brought it with him to the bedroom but decided against it at the moment. Saliva would work well enough for now.

"Ah, Louis... feels... so good." Harry said with a voice that almost sounded like it was shaking and Louis had to touch himself again. It had been too long since he had been with someone that affected him like this and fuck it felt good!

"Harry, my finger is inside you, can you feel it?" Louis then asked while letting his toungue and jaw rest for a bit.

"Louis, I... I..." was all Harry answered, in a weak voice.

"Harry, what colour are you?" Louis asked then, just to make sure Harry still was with him.

"...green... I'm green..." Harry answered almost immediately and Louis quickly poured some lube onto two fingers now and carefully pushed them against Harry´s rim and then some.

"You're such a good boy, Harry, such a good good boy. I am so happy I get to play with you like this."

"Thank you Louis." Harry answered, standing still, fingers gripping hard against the sides of the window, while Louis slowly pushed both fingers all the way inside of him.

"Do they feel good now, my fingers?" Louis asked and got up to standing.

"They do, Louis, they feel so good..." Harry answered and started pushing back again, like he did before.

"You're doing so well baby." Louis said and curled his fingers slightly in a search for Harry's prostate. While doing it, he started talking to Harry about their audience again. "Harry, they can see you, with my fingers deep in your ass. They are watching you being fucked."

Louis could feel Harry's hole clenching at the words, and he kept on going. "They can hardly believe their eyes, but they can't look away, maybe they don´t even want to. They think you look right sinful, Harry, yeah that's right, push back, fuck yourself on my fingers. Yes Harry, God you should see their faces, they have never seen such a slutty boy as yourself, they can't believe what they're seeing."

Louis had such a fun time fantasising for Harry and could notice it affected himself almost as much, his dick was pounding inside of his jeans. He needed some kind of release but had planned for more than this. He pondered if it would be good for him, or even them both to come, before he would fuck Harry for real. He didn't have to decide anything though, because Harry suddenly started spilling words like a maniac, all while fucking himself harder and harder on Louis' fingers, leaving Louis amazed, just standing steady, enjoying the show.

"Yes, Louis, yes, the see me, I know they do, God yes. The see my cock, Louis, they see it, it's so hard, Louis, it aches and they can all see how much I need to come. Louis, I need to come, but you won't let me, will you." and oh, that was one thing Louis hadn't thought of doing with Harry, restraining him from coming. That would have to be on the to-do-list, he noted to himself, slightly amused with Harry's sudden change in behaviour. Harry kept on going and Louis curled his fingers a bit more, making Harry squeek, while he kept rambling on and on.

"Louis, I can fucking see them, there's even a man touching himself to the view of us, the view of me, God Louis, he looks straight at my cock, him and everyone else is watching. They want me to get off, but I'm not allowed, I need to stay away, but fuck Louis, it hurts, it, ah, it hurts so much." he spilled word after word all while fucking back harder and harder, bracing himself against the wall, until it sounded like he was about to cry, and his rambling was half words, half sobs.

After a few minutes of Harry's talking/sobbing, Louis stopped him by pulling him against his chest, holding him hard with one arm and when Harry stilled, breathing loudly, Louis dropped his hand down to fist Harry's cock. He whispered "Harry, you can come now, I allow you." in Harry's ear and started to move his hand up and down, grip tight, aswell as fucking hard into Harry´s ass with his fingers. That was all that was needed, because before Louis knew it, Harry groaned in a way that would make a pornstar blush, threw his head back against Louis' shoulder, and then thick ribbons of come painted the glass in front of them.

Louis couldn't do anything else but hold Harry through it all, watching, in awe of this beautiful boy in his arms, and did also no longer have to worry about his own orgasm, because that sorted itself out when he allowed himself to press the heel of his hand against his crotch one too many times during Harry's ramblings, making his own jeans as sticky as Harry's got earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho, happy campers, it looks like there will be a chapter 3 too! Sadly, it's not even started yet, so it'll be a while... Luckily, it holds the scene that made me start this fic all together, so don't lose hope - there will definitely be chapter 3, but don't hold your breath... I'd suggest you start expecting it for christmas or sometime around then... :D


	3. Chapter 3

The floor was hard and cold, his back was aching more by the minute, but he was determined to not move an inch until Harry had stopped shaking. After a bit of time he could see that the sweat on Harry's skin was slowly disappering, and Harry's breaths slowing down, and quietly, as to not startle Harry, he asked "Do you want me to remove the scarf?"

A few seconds passed and then Harry said "Yes please." He sounded more clear, more awake, than Louis had expected, and he let go of the hold he had had around him, to carefully undo the knot at the back of Harry's head.

He worked in silence and didn't give any orders now, wanted to let the boy come back to the world in his own time. He had planned to keep on going, just taking this little breather and then get on with more fun stuff, but he changed his mind after Harry had come, he seemed so out of it, so spent, and Louis was afraid to push Harry too far. He willed himself to step out of his own thoughts and plans, and decided to not do anything else than to pour love and care over the boy in his arms right now. There would be other days, other nights, even other people, although this particular person was a lovely one, that this far seemed to be so much of what Louis wanted.

He let the scarf fall to the floor and reached his arm out to grab a hold of the sheet in the bed, to cover them both with. The sweat that up until now had covered Harry's body had now turned dry after cooling his skin, and Louis didn´t want him to be cold.

"Thank you." Harry murmured after a little while, and Louis answered him by placing a light kiss on top of Harry's head.

"Can I get you something to drink? Eat?" Louis asked after a few more minutes and started to carefully strech out his body a bit. He wanted to, but couldn't, stay seated like that, holding almost all of Harry´s weight, or his back would kill him the next day, and he didn't want to even start to think about the mess in his jeans.

"Um. No I'm good. Thanks." Harry said, and leaned forward as he was making himself ready to get up, but then he didn't move further. That small shift made room for Louis though, to switch position a bit, and he twisted a bit to the sides to ease the tensions in his back and sighed a bit in relief.

They stayed like that for a while, bodies touching by the hips, and Louis tentatively stroking Harry's arms up and down, wondering what was going through Harry's mind. This wasn't quite the sated, happy, soft boy he'd expected at this point.

"You want to get up? Take a shower?" he asked then, anxious to care for him the best way possible.

"Yeah. Sure." Harry answered, but the lack of emotions in his voice made Louis worried.

When Harry still didn't seem to make any approach to get up, the only movement being a slight fidgeting with his fingers that laid resting in his lap, Louis slowed the motions of his hands and asked "Are you okay?" Never in his life would Louis forget this moment, because Harry leaned even more forward after the question, shying away from Louis' touch and as an answer, he just shook his head.

Louis' belly instantly turned to ice, and and adrenaline hit him like a shock wave. "What? What´s wrong Harry, talk to me, please!" he started to plead while trying to keep the approaching panic at bay. Internally, he also started scolding himself, how could he be so stupid, going along with this with someone he didn't know, he should've known better, he'd let his ego take over and look how it turned out!

He wanted to wrap himself around the boy to comfort him, but he didn't know if that kind of touch would be welcome, and when Harry didn't answer, he repeated himself "Harry, please, tell me, what's wrong? What colour are you?"

The few seconds that passed between Harry suddenly covering his face with his hands, until he answered "Green." might have been the longest Louis had ever experienced and he had just dared to lower his shoulders a little when Harry continued with "...but...".

This time Louis couldn't stop himself, he got up as close as he could to Harry, plastered himself to his back to await the rest of the sentence.

"Louis, I'm green, but, I mean... It's just... I... I..." and the rest of the words was swallowed into the palms of his hands.

"Harry, I didn't hear, please, what did you say? Harry" Louis said and backed off a little, to instead start placing featherlight kisses onto Harry's shoulders every other second in a try to calm Harry aswell as himself.

Harry inhaled, held his breath for a moment and then exhaled, before trying again, telling Louis "I wanted to... wanted to keep going. I'm not... I want..." and Louis belly, which just a moment ago was filled with sharp and heavy ice, instead did a huge flip. He was pretty sure he got what Harry was trying to tell him, but he didn't dare believe it. He had to ask Harry to clearify a bit.

Harry's voice was trembling but he tried his best to explain. "I just wanted a little... more. Louis, I, I feel like such a freak now, when you are being so sweet to me, offering me food and showers, like, wrapping it all up, but I just... I don't feel done, I would have liked...yeah, more. Louis, I'm sorry..." Harry all but sobbed the last words, making Louis wrap his arms around him as hard as he dared to, because he felt that a steady hug would be what would stop Harry from spiraling away in his own feelings right now.

He could feel Harry's rabbiting heart against his arm, and when he felt it slowing down once again, he said "Please Harry, don't ever feel like you have to apologize for your feelings or needs, okay? You want more? Right now?" he asked, just to make sure.

Harry nodded.

After a short time, he added "Yes. Please."

A warm feeling spread in Louis' body, interpreting the words, added half a heartbeat after the nod, as a way of Harry showing his willingness to obey him once again. He hid his face against Harry's neck, pressing a smile into his skin. "I am very very very happy to hear that, Harry."

　

...

　

The shower worked miracles in order to rinse the last of Harry's unease off of him, and to help soften the knots in Louis' back. The hot water poured over them, Harry stood behind Louis and massaged his shoulders and back with fingers feeling like they were made for Louis body and for his body only.

"So, I think anything window-related is off the list now, now that the day is starting and people are - actually - walking around outside..." Louis grinned, while peering back att Harry.

Harry blushed and averted his eyes but Louis could see the smile that spread on his lips, and he felt like he'd have had a hard time staying stern and bossy over time. This was the most adorable guy he had ever met and he had to deribelately ignore the soft feelings and focus on starting bringing forward the dominant ones again. He believed he was in for a challenge, but as they slowly got ready from the shower, and stepped out of it to dry up, it turned out that focusing on the physical traits in front of him, made the shifting of mindset rather easy. Not only was Harry's personality adorable, he also had a body worthy a Greek god.

"Should I get dressed?" Harry asked after wrapping a towel around his hips. Louis shook his head, forced himself to meet Harry's eyes instead of drooling over his body, and answered "No. That towel is enough for now." Harry nodded. "Besides, I'm planning to have you naked in front of me soon anyway." Louis added the last sentence to try and make Harry a bit hot and bothered, and the words worked like a charm. Louis watched Harry blush and bite his bottom lip and Louis couldn't honestly think of anything other he'd need right now.

He wrapped a towel around his own hips and with a light touch over the small of Harry's back, they left the bathroom. Inside Harry's bedroom again, Louis asked "Do you have any toys?" After seing the slightly shocked look on Harry's face, he quickly added "If you want to show me?"

Harry appeared to hesitate for half a second, but then he smiled, nodded and started walking across the floor to a wardrobe, and after getting up on his tippytoes and reaching around for a bit, he brought down an old shoebox. He took it back with him to Louis, and said "I have never... Uh... I never used these with anyone..."

Louis could both sense and see the hesitation in Harry and asked "Are you really okay with me taking a look then?". Harry took a moment to think about it, and then he handed the box over, and said "I am."

Louis felt like he was being handed some kind of treasure chest, when it really only was a worn shoebox that he still didn't even knew the contents of, and he tried to shush down the endearing feelings that was flaring inside of him. This boy was something else and deep down Louis started to hope this was not just going to be a one time-thing.

"Harry, the colours are always okay to use, I want you to know that. Even if you said yes now, know you can stop anything, anytime you want to." Louis then said, wanting to make Harry feel fully safe with him.

"I know, thank you." Harry said, the hesitation in his body language seemly gone and an anticipation instead taking place.

"Take off your towel and then get on your back on the bed." Louis said.

Harry released the towel from his hips, hung it carefully over a chair in the corner of the room and then climbed up on the bed, making himself comfortable against the pillows. His dick laid soft between his legs and Louis watched Harry getting settled. When he was absolutely still, Louis sat down by a desk by the opposite wall from the bed and opened the box he had been handed. It didn't contain very much; a small blue buttplug, a purple dildo with vibrator settings, a slightly bigger jelly one, and some lube.

Louis got up from the chair he was sitting on, took it with him and placed it next to the bed and sat down again, placing the box in his lap.

Harry watched his every move, without saying a word. The sun rising sent in orange beems in the room, making Harry's hair shine like gold and after enjoying the sight for a few seconds, Louis said "So, Harry. Do these items get used often?"

Harry sported a shy smile and answered "Quite often, I'd say, yes."

"Which one is your favourite?" Louis continued.

"The purple one. The, uh, girth is perfect I think.... and it vibrates. It's really nice."

"When do you use the plug?"

"I don't use it very much. But, uh. When I do, it's...uh... Um, I have it in when I, like, do stuff. Like, go out shopping. Or so. Just random stuff." Harry explained. Then he smiled and blushed a little. "Once I wore it at the library. It didn't... It didn't last very long."

"Really, Harry? Tell me more about that time." Louis asked, an eyebrow raised.

Harry blushed a bit more, squirmed, and put one hand over his dick. He squezed it gently while telling Louis about the time he had planned to stay at the library to study the whole afternoon, and had put in the plug before leaving home, but that he after only about an hour had had to lock himself up in the loo, to try to fuck himself with the plug and rubbing one off.

"Oh Harry, did you feel it that much, just from sitting down, studying?" Louis chuckled, wishing he could've been there to watch it all. His dick had been soft too, this whole time after the shower, but it was filling up again now, from the scene Harry painted for him.

"No, actually, that wasn't the reason..." Harry answered, looking so delicately shy, almost embarassed, that Louis could almost hear his blood rushing to his groin. He shifted a bit in his seat, so the towel he was wearing would hide the swell. Then he once again raised an eybrow, to get to hear Harry explain a bit more.

"Well, I put it in, here at home, after getting ready for study, and, I mean, it's pretty small as you can see, and then I went to the library, so after sitting there for a while, I practically didn't feel it anymore, it just... settled, you know, all I could feel was the base, inbetween the cheeks, yeah?"

Louis nodded, encouraging Harry to continue.

"It didn't matter though, that I hardly could feel it, it was more the... the awareness of it all, that fucking made me lose it at the end. It was almost all I could think of, the fact that I was sitting there, at the silent library, looking like I was studying, you know like a normal human being - but I had that thing inside of me, inside my ass." Harry explained, eyes glazing over now, his hand rythmically squeezing his dick. "I put it in and had it inside me at a public place, because I like to... um, I like to feel a bit... ah, dirty, I don´t know how to explain it, and... well, yeah, it worked. I couldn't think of anything else than how naughty I felt, and how people would react if they found out, and... yeah..." Harry's words died out and he was touching himself more intently now, dick fully hard again at this point.

Louis' plan had been to let Harry prep himself for when Louis would fuck him, but he looked absolutely divine right now, naked in bed, touching himself, dreaming away to a point where he obviously enjoyed himself very much. He could very well let Harry keep on going for a bit more.

"And then Harry, would you tell me more about it? When did you decide you couldn't take it anymore?"

Harry opened his eyes again and kept on talking, the hand curled around himself never ever slowing down.

"I tried staying seated, you know, tried to just sit still and study, but I couldn't stop moving around, and the knowledge of the plug made me have this absolutely ridiculus boner, so whenever I changed my seating position I just ended up wanting to... touch myself... So, all the trying but not succeeding to behave, made my thoughts go absolutely haywire and eventually I was just about to boil over both from my own thoughts, and how sensitive my dick was. So that's when I basically gave up, and ended up locked up in the bathroom."

Harry paused a bit, squirmed a little and started speeding his hand up to a point where Louis almost stopped him, but just as he was about to call for Harry's attention, he calmed himself down, and started caressing his thigh instead, then gently grazed his balls with his fingers, and then let his hand slide up to his belly. He closed his eyes and looked far away in his own mind.

Slowly his hands made their way down his chest, over his belly, and down to touch his cock and balls. He curled his fingers around the base of the cock and squeezed carefully and then started talking again.

"So I was inside the loo, feeling fucking dizzy from how horny I was, and not really knowing what the plan was. I didn't want to get off in there, it felt totally inapproprate, so I figured I'd just remove the plug... Ha, that was the worst decision in my life." Harry chuckled, eyes still closed. The hand around his dick started moving again and Louis kept a close eye on it while Harry kept on talking. "I pulled at it slowly, to get it out without hurting myself, but the sensation, along with how horny and hard I already was, it was like the last thing that pushed me over the edge, and I ended up pushing it in again, and starting to wank, and..." he paused his story to buck his hips up and increase his hand's movements before stilling again "...and then I kind of just stood there, hunched over the fucking sink, fucking myself with the plug, over and over, realising how fucking weak I was for not being able to stop it, and the feeling of weakness combined with the knowledge of being at a place where someone may hear me too, it just... I just lost it, and kept fucking myself and wanking and... " Louis noticed that the speed of Harry's hand on his cock increased with the story and needed to stop him, he didn't want Harry to come now.

"Harry. Stop it. Remove your hand."

Harry instantly did as told, gave Louis a weak "Yes." as an answer, and let his hands roam over his body instead, while telling Louis the last of his library-adventure.

"And then I catched a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the sink and, yeah, that's what... That's what really tipped me over, I loved how I looked, you know, my cheeks were like bright red, my mouth was half open, because I was breathing through my mouth, and I just looked so horny and desperate so one second later I came, just from my own reflection, and, god Louis, it was so fucking good, so fucking good!" Harry ended his story and put his hands up to cradle the headboard to the bed and said "Louis, please will you fuck me, please please?"

"Yes. Prep yourself. I want to watch." Louis said with no hesitation, and placed the shoebox next to Harry. There was no need to let him wait longer, he looked like he was about to lose it and Louis was keen on getting inside him again. Harry instantly dove into the box and it was easy to see he that was used to his things. All Louis could do was watch in awe how Harry poured lube over his fingers, had one sliding in between his ass cheeks, accompanied with a deep, low growl, and then another finger slid in, and then he proceeded with fucking them in and out a couple of times, while pulling on his dick. "Can I...Can I use my dildo too?" he asked, sweat starting to cover his forhead, and Louis nodded, just holding on for dear life in the current storm that was Harry being horny and desperate.

Harry got hold of the purple vibrator dildo, lubed it up and slowly but resolutely pushed it all way in.

"Harry, take it slow, no need to rush. " Louis said. It was amazing to see how eager Harry was for Louis to fuck him, but Louis didn't want him to hurt himself.

"It's okay Louis, I promise, please, I need you inside of me, please." Harry pleaded while he slowly started to fuck himself with the fake cock, Louis absolutely loving the how anxious he sounded, begging for Louis.

Louis gave himself about a second and a half to recollect for Harry, and then he got up to stand beside the bed. It was a fucking sight for sore eyes, what was happening before him; the purple dildo disappearing and reappearing between Harry's legs, over and over, and the slick sound of it and the sounds of Harry working his dick. That, however, really was nothing compared to the sounds that made their way out of Harry's mouth, they were sobs and sighs and high pitched mewls and they filled Louis' whole body and he all but growled "Stop Harry. Put away the dildo and get on all fours! Also, no coming until I say so."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, groaned and pushed the dildo in one last time before letting it slide out and then placing it on the floor, and then he turned around, getting ready for Louis. Louis got up on the bed behind him, pumped himself once and then put the tip of his cock against Harry's hole. He was prepared to have to push a bit to get inside, but Harry was so lose already that Louis could almost just glide in and fuck if that wasn't the best thing he had ever felt in his whole life. The warm, smooth, tight softness felt absolutely divine and Louis had to brace himself no to start fucking immediatly. He waited until Harry ever so slightly started to wiggle his hips, and Louis leaned over and whispered "Ready?" making Harry nod and Louis to slowly pull out again. Then he pushed back in and pulled out, over and over, making Harry's sounds increasing with each second passing.

"Baby, you're being loud again, what will your neighbours say?" Louis growled in a hushed voice, hunching over Harry's back, getting his mouth close to Harry's ear, after a while.

Harry's sounds didn't hold up a bit, instead he just pressed himself further back against Louis, having moan after moan fill the room, and Louis asked again. "Harry, what will your neigbours say? Do they know they live next to a little slut?"

"Louis..." Harry whimpered betwen his sounds and pushed back hard, fucking himself on Louis dick, leaving Louis to nothing else than just standing on his knees, watching himself disappear into Harry, over and over again.

"Harry, have they heard you make these sounds before? Are they used to it?" he tried again, not wanting to get carried away with Harry's eagerness, tried to stay focused on bossing Harry around a bit.

"No, no Louis, they... No, I try to be quiet when I fuck myself. I'm... I... Louis, I never... uh..." Harry's attempt to an answer drowned in the moans and groans spilling from his mouth while he kept on fucking back.

"You never what, Harry? Come on baby, you can do it? Never what?" Louis teased, a heat filling his belly, he fucking loved this.

"Louis, I'm coming, I'm co..." and the rest of the sentence ended in the sounds Harry made when suddenly Louis were gone, and Harry's hole were clenching around nothing.

"No Harry, you are not allowed to come. Surely you didn't forget that already?" Louis said, a strict tone to his voice.

Harry didn't answer, but it sounded like he was about to cry, face pressed deep into his pillow. Louis lined himself up at Harry's hole and pushed in again.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, after bottoming out.

"Yes, Louis, yes I did, I 'm sorry, I won't get that close again, I promise." Harry panted, while working his way up on hands and knees again.

"Good boy." Louis said and slowly got back to fucking into Harry.

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Thank you, god thank you." while meeting Louis' thrusts over and over.

Four rounds with Harry letting Louis know - in good time - that he was about to come, Louis leaving him empty until he deemed the approaching orgasm being gone, and then a new round of fucking, had Harry sobbing openly into the pillow beneath him. Louis' belly made a flip from the sound, feeling half turned on and half worried, and he had to ask "What color, Harry?"

In an almost falsetto like voice, Harry squeeled "Green... I want to come, please Louis, it fucking almost hurts." Harry pleaded, turning his head towards Louis, maybe trying to bring out some kind of puppy eyes.

However, the plan didn't work, Harry's face, red from having been pushed down into his pillow, and eyes shiny from what Louis guessed was tears about to happen, was a much too beautiful view. Harry was not ready to come yet and Louis was not ready to let Harry come yet. He wanted to push Harry a bit more, he needed to.

Then he got an idea.

"Get up." he said. On shaky legs, Harry did as told.

"Lean over your dresser." he said, watching Harry as he walked the few steps over, to stand by his dresser, and then all but collapsed with his head against his arms, leaning over the top of it.

Louis quickly got up behind him, embracing him with his full body, and then he asked again "Colour?"

"Green." Harry answered, his voice echoing against the wooden surface beneath him, and then Louis slid inside Harry again. He started fucking him even harder now, listening to the loud moans Harry made, sobs being gone for this time being. Louis decided it was time to talk a bit to the boy again.

"You sound like such a slut, Harry, do you hear me? You're so loud right now, God I bet your neighbours can hear you, I wonder if you're being heard all the way out on the street aswell." Louis said, trying to keep a steady voice while pounding into Harry over and over.

No answer from Harry but moans, downright filhty sounds spilling from his mouth over and over again. The grip on each side of the drawer top made his nuckles turn white and Louis leaned over and stretched both his hands out to caress them, before standing up straight again to find a better angle.

He gazed down on Harry, who had his cheek pressed hard against the dark wood of the dresser, taking Louis so well, and marveled at the view. He all but growled "Harry, your arse feels fucking amazing, you're so tight, you feel so fucking good." His thrusts were never stilling, and far back in his head he really hoped no one actually was at the other side of the wall, or they would without doubt realise what was going on at Harry's side.

Harry released one of his hands from his knucklewhitening grip, and reached in front of him to instead grab his dick, making him moan in an obscenely loud way.

"Harry. You are allowed to touch yourself, but you still cannot come." Louis instructed when he noticed the movements Harry made were increasing. Louis could absolutely be generous and giving, no doubt about that, but now that he wasn't getting any answer, Harry's only response being movements speeding up, and louder sounds to match the banging on the wall that the dresser had starting to make, he swiftly grabbed Harry wrist and put his hand back at it's original place.

Harry lift his head up a bit and sobbed "Louis, I need to come, I can't do this anymore, please."

"No." was Louis' only the only answer Louis presented and Harry whined and stayed put. This boy was amazing, Louis thought. The power Louis had over this beautiful human being were marvelous and he wished it could last forever. He kept on fucking into him, listening to his own sounds mixing with Harry's. He felt like every single one of his nerve ends was on fire and realised that both him and Harry was nearing an inevitable end of this thing soon. He wanted to talk more to Harry, he was so amazingly responsive and seemed to love to hear what Louis had to say about him, but sadly, Louis was starting to lose concentration, it all felt too good.

"Louis, please." Harry then said again, making Louis instinctively grab a hold of a big chunk of Harry's hair, to pull him up in an upright position. Louis might be close to ending it all soon, but he still needed - and wanted - to let Harry know who was the one to call the shots in this game, and who was supposed to obey them.

With one hand tangled up in Harry's unruly hair, and one hand splayed over Harry's belly, he kept on fucking the boy, which kept spilling the most thrilling sounds Louis ever heard.

Harry's face was directed to the ceiling, Louis grip on his hair relentless, and when he slowly released him, Louis could not stop staring at the face being reflected in the mirror. Harry's eyes were closed, head lolling from side to side as Louis fully let go of his unruly locks, and he looked absolutely amazing. His face was red, his hair looked absolutely wild and he had red blotches all over his neck and chest. He looked like the version of himself that Louis had imagined him looking at the library, only enhanced a thousand times.

"Baby. How're you holding up?" he whispered quietly in Harry's ear. Harry's bottom lip started to tremble and he whispered "Please fuck me..."

"But sweetheart, I am fucking you." Louis answered and softly caressed Harry's red cheek, while doing a soft thrust deeper into Harry. They were staying still, although attached in the middle, Louis resting inside of Harry, still as hard as if they were fucking actively.

"I mean... let me come... Please let me come. I have been so close for so long. Please." Harry breathed out, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Okay baby. Do you want to come?" Louis asked with a kind voice. He felt that he couldn't push Harry much further now and he would like to have him not having to use another color safeword than the green one.

Harry blinked his eyes open at met Louis' in the mirror. Then he nodded slowly with big eyes, like he didn't dare to believe what the question really meant.

"Okay" Louis said. "But I want you to watch yourself in the mirror the whole time. And I want you to try not to come the best you can, but I won't hinder you anymore. Do you understand? You are allowed to come, but try your best to let it take time, yeah?"

"'Yes Louis. Yes, thank you." Harry said, relief clear in his eyes.

"Good boy." Louis smiled, and then he slowly started moving again. He broke the stare between them to drizzle some more lube to them both and then he started to fuck Harry again. He kept his eyes down to see the enchanting view of himself disappearing into Harry over and over again, it was fucking beautiful to watch.

When he lifted his gaze to see if Harry was doing what he had been told, he was not disappointed. Harry was staring intently at himself, eyes never losing their connection in the mirror, although his body being jolted forward over and over again by Louis' thrusts. Divine sounds fell without a stop from his parted lips and Louis enjoyed himself to the fullest.

Then Harry sqeezed his eyes shut in a grimace that almost looked that he was in pain, and whispered "I'm going to come... Louis, I'm going to come now."

"Open your eyes Harry." Louis said and kept on fucking, getting ready to let himself come right after Harry's orgasm would start.

Harry opened his eyes as told, and found himself in the mirror again. Louis felt beads of sweat running down his own spine, and when he caressed Harry's back, his skin were clammy and wet too.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." he told Harry, while touching him all over his arms and back. "You're taking me so well, you're doing so good, so so good."

Harry were breathing loud and moaning, sounding beautifully desperate, and his eyes were never leving their reflection.

Louis could feel his own orgasm building up, it was like his body had heard Harry's exclamation and found that as its own truth. He had expected Harry to come by now, he had thought there would only be seconds from his telling Louis until he'd start orgasming, but he seemed to balance on the border for longer than Louis himself thought he'd ever could.

He really wanted Harry to get to come first, so now when his own release were close, too close, he tried to fight it while still fucking Harry in an even pace as to not disturb him, but fuck it was hard!

"Louis..." Harry suddenly whispered, while holding onto the dresser like it was a lifesaver.

"Yes baby." Louis answered, interrupting himself from his own frustrated thoughts, to be with Harry yet again.

"I'm coming now. Louis. I'm really coming. Can I come, please?" Harry said with an even more desperate tone to his voice.

"God Harry, baby, of course you can come. Baby, just let go, I've got you, I've got you."

"Louis, please, are you sure...?" Harry sounded breathless, Louis could tell that he was so so close now, but still so much in need of confirmation.

"Harry, I've got you. Don't worry, I'm here. Just let go."

And that seemed to be what Harry needed, a last reminder of Louis being there for him, because less than half a second later, Harry squeezed his eyes shut again, threw his head back like he had done when they were standing in front of his window, and with a long, deep growl he finally got his release. Louis managed to send a thought to the front of the dresser that would surely need a good clean afterwards, before reaching his own climax, burying himself deep into Harry and staying there until his cock had gone fully soft again.

　

...

　

The only sound there was to be heard in the room was the slowly subsiding breaths from the two of them. They were once again seated on the floor, and this time, Louis could feel Harry being so much more content than the time before. He whispered into his hair "Harry. Colour, please." and when Harry answered "Green." without a twitch, Louis knew that the boy finally was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week to Christmas and look who's actually posted the third and last chapter! It's truly a Christmas miracle! :D 
> 
> Also, I desperately tried making Harry cry but it just couldn't be done, so if you have any suggestions of a fic containing a frustrated and crying Harry or Louis, please send me a link! :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
